


好事成双

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “这之前的事情既满足了自己的爱人又稳固了宝宝的存在，一举两得好事成双，他又哪有拒绝的理由了？”





	好事成双

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/生子/产乳/低胸吊带睡袍
> 
> 薄荷味Alpha x 酒心巧克力味Omega

喻文波推开卧室房门的时候，他的爱人还毫不知情的沉浸在酣甜的美梦里不愿醒来，丝毫不知道自己现在这副样子有多惹火似的。  
Omega身上那件吊带睡袍格外松垮，Alpha买来之后才发现尺码大了些，低胸的领口开得太低，人穿上之后随便动一动就露出像青涩少女才会有的胸部，甚至连细微的颤动都能看出来。喻文波提议过要不要再买一件，王柳羿却说反正在家里才穿，低胸不低胸不要紧，于是这件过分火辣的衣服就被留了下来。  
然而只有当事Alpha才知道，看着自己完全标记过的Omega天天穿成这样在眼前晃还不能扑过去把人搂住好好疼爱一番是一种多么残酷的刑罚。  
没办法，谁叫他喻文波不仅英雄联盟打得好，这生育方面也天赋异禀，把套子一摘痛痛快快做了没机会就让他的爱人肚子隆起一个小小的弧度。  
崭新的生命在那看起来弱不禁风的小身子里生长，这样一来喻文波纵然有再多造次的念头也不得不强行压下。哪怕有时候王柳羿主动扯着他说没关系插进来也不会伤到宝宝，喻姓Alpha也秉承不能让一大一小两个宝贝儿受伤害的原则咬牙拒绝。  
直到最近医生也隐晦地暗示这对年轻的小情侣可以适当增加一些床事来增添彼此之间的契合度有助宝宝更好成长，一直只能看见不能吃着自家大宝贝儿的Alpha才重拾那些旖旎放荡的心思。哪知心思都还没来得及派上用场，他的Omega就这么好像无辜又好像是故意给了他一个绝佳的发挥时机。

 

王柳羿身上拢共就那点肉，自然分到胸前那两块的时候不可能太多。即使处于受孕状态时受到本能影响开始二次发育也不过是略略将那个平实的弧度称起来一点，依旧属于青涩的范畴。但这件衣服所带的“低胸”标签绝非浪得虚名，领口开出好大一片空缺，肆无忌惮地向来访者展示主人被捂得越发白净的肌肤。王柳羿尤其喜欢并拢着两条腿将自己尽可能地蜷缩起来变成一个安全的姿势，这一习惯更好的契合了大开的领口，喻文波甚至都不用走进就能看到那乳肉上格外显眼的柔嫩小点。  
如果再仔细观察王柳羿的两腿中间，不难发觉有隐隐的水迹，像是情事前奏时不由自主分泌的液体。虽说当时医生就已叮嘱过受孕期间出现这样的情况实属正常，但真看见这香艳的有些过分的情景时喻文波还是着实被吓了一下。  
原来，还可以是这样的王柳羿吗。  
房间内满满是酒心巧克力甜蜜又醉人的味道，喻文波到现在也没搞懂王柳羿这么个酒精过敏的人为什么会有酒心巧克力味的信息素。每次做着做着王柳羿都像是用自己的信息素把自己灌醉一样，肉眼可见变得越来越嗲越来越甜软，像是被吮干酒水之后散发馥郁香气的巧克力。  
这块“巧克力”一向脸皮薄，喻文波做到再情动时也不会去对胸前那颜色好看的两点动什么心思，可这次就只是在他心神摇曳的一瞬间，身体已经代替他做出了选择。  
半露在外的乳肉被Alpha用手掌托住，肉贴肉传递热量自然是很快的，王柳羿觉得好像有什么狠狠烫了自己一下，轻轻地“哎哟”一声，眼睛却没睁开，一副要和周公私奔的样子。喻文波觉得这倒像是他的爱人主动默认这放在以前可能有些出格的举动了，手自然不止满足于触碰那软弹的乳肉。掌心的温度还要高上几分，抚过小巧的乳珠时不仅是烫，随之而来的还有痒，心尖上摆了根长长的羽毛再吹口气儿一样。  
乳尖喻文波平时没怎么玩过，算是真正意义上的青涩。周围那一小片乳晕也是颜色浅浅的，摸上去手感很好。软软的小东西经不起什么磨蹭，随着手掌拨动的频率一动一动倒还可爱。这样的动作没重复几次，就有人已经如愿以偿听到了自己爱人急促的喘息和呼唤。  
按理说王柳羿平时就该红着脸说喻文波没规矩又胡来了，可这还迷迷糊糊着的怀着宝宝的人怎么乖怎么来，不仅没有被这异样的触感吓退惊醒，反而更主动地将身子往那个给自己带来温热和麻痒感觉的人身边靠。  
情动的Alpha手放在自己Omega的后颈，有一下没一下地去抚摸人后颈的腺体。看王柳羿终于有醒转的迹象喻文波才敢开口问：宝贝儿，知道我是谁吗？  
他的宝贝儿猫似的用在睡梦中变得滚烫的小手去拉他的手，末了还要捡到宝一样在脸侧蹭蹭才安心。刚醒没多久的人说话都黏黏糊糊地，好像化了的巧克力。  
“喻文波...”  
这就彻底没什么好担心的了。

 

王柳羿在情事里最没有抵抗力的就是对方这样不讲道理却又把自己治的服服帖帖地的亲吻。他牙套早就摘了，怎么亲都不用担心惹得满口血腥气。外加喻文波学什么都快，尤其接吻这样可以频繁训练的事儿，舌头探进口腔搅了搅再灵巧地蹭过内壁王柳羿就受不了了，孕期本就无力的四肢这时候更像集体罢工。若不是他现在躺在床上被拉到喻文波怀里窝着，恐怕还真要上演一出当场腿软的戏码。  
好说歹说俩人是把证都领了的合法AO伴侣，没必要在最亲近的人面前还要掩藏欲望。王柳羿并紧的两腿都遮盖不住那期间渴望明显的凸起，索性破罐破摔彻底将那两条腿打开。睡袍因为较长被当做了一体式的服装，所以本来保持睡眠状态的王柳羿两条腿此刻是光裸的，赤条条暴露在爱人贪婪的目光下。  
下身剩余的遮羞布不过是一条内裤，就这样喻文波还要欺负人。帮忙脱掉的时候不忘在人挺翘的臀瓣上留下一掌，打得人仰起头来叫了一声，而后云里雾里又莫名委屈，挣扎着要逃的时候嘴里还念叨着“怎么打我...”这种听起来就像受了大委屈的话。  
“怎么把这衣服穿的这么浪？我忍都忍不住。”  
喻文波嘴上摔锅毫不落下，手上工作也不含糊。连所谓寒暄客套都省略了，径直伸向他得小爱人已经流了许多水儿打湿了身下床单布料的下身。很令他意外的是穴内非但没有要为迎接一个新生命的到来而变得松弛，反而更潮湿温暖，夹着他的手指头就不乐意放开了。  
都是老夫老夫了，谁也别装青涩说对对方身体不了解。喻文波之前精力旺盛，恨不得天天压着自己的好蓝哥做个昏天黑地。王柳羿起先不会拒绝，后来累了打算讨饶时才发现这个崽种已经完全凭借自己先前的忍让学会了撩拨自己的技巧，非但把他撩得更情动，更要王柳羿亲口求他继续才肯罢休。  
虽然许久不做，但记忆好歹是在。找到那个能叫人欲仙欲死的地方不费什么功夫，只需要很轻很轻的点按就能让怀里的Omega情难自抑满面春色地一边嘴上甜腻腻地喊着自己爱人的名字，一边下身却又更卖力地吞吐爱人类似性器的手指。  
之前小情侣做的出记性了，几天不做就要想一想。何况这次喻文波憋的早就是心浮气躁，恨不得赶紧度过这段危险时期好好疼疼自己的伴侣，自然是要比前头说的还要卖力。操纵键盘操纵惯了的手现在又在王柳羿的身体里搅动情潮浪海，非要人眼底闪出点晶莹的东西来才罢休。  
指尖每在那个要了命的地方动一动，喻文波就能明显察觉到王柳羿身子抖了一抖，用一种要弯下腰的趋势试图收紧身体，低低地发出一些呻吟来，酥麻滚烫。孕期的感官敏感度提高这句话用在他身上真是不错，平时被性器用力顶撞挤压才能满足的后穴现在竟然屈服于小巧灵活的手指。没被玩上多长时间肚子里还揣着崽儿的人前端就动了动，泄出一泡浓浓的精水来。  
许久未曾谋面的深刻入骨的滋味再次卷土重来，王柳羿的指甲险些嵌进喻文波的手心里。他一手抓着自己爱人的手像溺水者抓住一节浮木，另一只手却虚抚在自己的肚子上。其实怀胎不仅是辛苦，还有日夜不停不断涌上却永远无法让他到达顶峰的快感。  
非要描述的话，就是仿佛抵在他的敏感点上却只是每日缓慢地动一动，不时制造出一些会让他手脚发软的小意外。说来叫人脸红，王柳羿有时候会觉得这异样的感觉，就好像是...喻文波留下来的种在操他。  
如此一来就都好解释了，然而有一说一，单用手指头又哪儿够啊。身体里饥饿已久的猛兽丝毫不打算放走这个难得的觅食机会，咆哮着叫嚣要更粗大更真实可感的东西来把它喂饱。一时被夺取了主导权的王柳羿几乎是下意识地放过自己Alpha的手，转而去讨好那还隔着一层布料的性器。他这时候虽然神情好像十分拘谨，说出口的话却露骨的不像样子。  
“我想要你，你进来好不好...?”  
说这话的时候，Omega的眼底还有刚才交第一波精时溢满又留下的生理泪水，随着他说话的动作一闪一闪，这成为了这一次索取不能被拒绝的最后重要筹码。

 

喻文波也很久没有这么深入的进入过他的小爱人了，哪怕那后穴就是他眼中的世间第一等温柔乡醉生梦死之地，到底最后还是怕人疼怕人掉眼泪的怜惜心占了上风。毕竟少有的几次顶开生殖腔在内射精的感觉虽然很爽，但哪次事后王柳羿都哭的一抽一抽的，让喻文波心疼哄着还不够。但现在就无此后顾之忧，柔软的生殖腔为了保护在内生长的幼小生命将自己的腔口死死闭合，一般力道休想动他分毫，这床笫之间寻欢作乐的顶操就更不算什么了。  
粗大的性器死死卡在粉嫩的穴口前，分明还没有整根没入但承受一方的喘息声已经越来越急促和难耐。圆润的器官头部碾蹭着安抚饥渴的穴肉。这样一寸寸被彻底占有的感觉王柳羿说起来感觉心里还有些耻，但身体上的快乐又是无法掩盖直冲大脑的，二者看似矛盾其实又毫不冲突。  
如果只是喻文波动作就好了，偏偏肚子里的宝贝儿也不安分，随着亲爹疼爱自己的“母亲”也跟着动弹想要给养育自己的母体带去一些快乐，两种异样的快感最终归于一体，把王柳羿狠狠淹没。Omega还是碍着面子不愿把“你和你的孩子怎么都爱欺负我”这样好像在撒娇的话说出来，只是随着自己爱人卖力的动作咬着嘴唇昏沉地发出一些呜咽。  
吊带睡袍左肩的吊带因为激烈的动作歪歪扭扭的滑落下来，露出Omega小巧圆润的肩头。他的Alpha作势要去咬，谁知只是盖章似的留了个牙印儿之后就真好像大型犬一样用心地舔舐那处包裹着突出骨头的皮肉。  
王柳羿先前那还显得有些扁平的乳肉又被人用一只手掌整个罩住揉捏，纤瘦的身体也不由自主地跟随给自己带来快感的人微微摇晃。被握住的地方很暖也很痒，不仅如此还有种莫名的充实感。这样的充实感每出现一次，喻文波就能明显的感知到自己的爱人不同的变化，比如后穴痉挛似的绞紧，显得更渴求他射进来的第一波浓精、比如受惊一样的一次次想要弯下腰恢复方才安全的睡眠姿势来抵御这灭顶的快感却又一次次失败。  
而尝到荤腥气息终于拾起狼般本性的Alpha也就十分“善解人意”地，趁着自己的伴侣还沉沦在快感中，力道很轻却又不容置疑地将人再向下按了按。这下露在穴口外面地一节性器也完完整整吞进去了，龟头狠狠蹭过紧闭地生殖腔口。脆弱的Omega随着语调失控的“呀啊”一声用力将头向后仰，同时急促地再次射出白浊。这一次相比上一次就要淡下许多。  
他的乳尖还被喻文波捏在手里细细把玩，像是嫌这小东西还不够大一样被反复地揉捏、拉扯。教他浑身颤抖可又没有任何力气阻止，只能任由自己的爱人轻车熟路的打开、享有、取悦自己的身体。  
一般Omega到了这个月份都会自然而然的开始分泌乳汁，这是为后来哺育自己的孩子做下准备。然而王柳羿的身体和他的主人一样生涩，到了现在依旧是一副幼而未被开拓过的样子。然而这一次似乎有所不同，不仅前端有浊白色的液体飞溅，两个小巧的凸起也吐出星点液体——他被刺激的完成了孕期Omega最后一项准备。喻文波甚至心里泛起异样的想要去尝一口他的爱人的乳汁的念头。但他的宝贝儿害羞，背对着他被进入都呜呜咽咽地好像要哭出声儿来，又怎么会能让他把自己翻个身儿来专门只为抢在孩子前面吸一口奶呢。  
可他不知道的是Omega在初乳期前端会有饱胀的痛楚，这是要比羞耻更能让他的宝贝儿落泪的事情。王柳羿抬起身来依依不舍地把那性器退出身体，喻文波以为他是做的累了不想要了，却也不知道人到底是胆大还是胆小，正对着他搂着他的脖子再坐下来已经算是赤裸裸的勾引了，整张小脸却涨得通红。  
“痛...”  
最后反倒是王柳羿求着喻文波来帮他解决这羞耻又恼人的痛苦了。

 

初乳并没有所谓的甜美滑腻，反而带着隐隐的一丝腥气。Alpha像觅食成功的情欲野兽，含住那还在分泌乳汁的奶尖还不忘让舌尖点一点那奶孔，四处都照顾的蛮好。被餍足情欲驯服的Omega就低下头去浅浅地吻人的后颈。喻文波身上的气味叫他安心，连信息素里苦涩翻涌的酒气都因此褪去不少。  
偏偏喻文波这时候又如有神助一般无师自通，试探着嘬了一口就感受到人在后颈呼出的热气，甚至还没有太用力去吸吮人就已经投降了。  
王柳羿嘴上娇软的一声声喊着喻文波，身体却很诚实的将乳尖更深入的向前送，缺乏照料的另一侧在对比下显得更加饱胀。后穴本来就意外的热情，这下被取悦更是不遗余力地演示何为礼尚往来，一波波的淫水和收缩吸的人爽的差点直接交代在里面。  
“我喂宝贝儿下面，宝贝儿喂我上面好不好？”  
王柳羿胸前的弧度青涩而幼，这一次脖颈构成的弧度却丰满好看，叫人看了只想咬上一口。喻文波身随心动，方才想到下一秒就要付诸实施，衔含着王柳羿的喉结甚至发出含混的咕噜声。像是控制住猎物的头狼，眼神里除了满满的占有欲，甚至还有一丝贪婪的踪迹可供寻觅。  
被伺候的前后都舒服得不得了的Omega自然也脱去了起初的迷糊生涩，甚至会配合自己Alpha的动作更用力地分开两腿以便那肉柱进入到更深入的地方为非作歹。  
王柳羿肚子里这孩子也不亏是喻文波的孩子，清楚知道什么时候要配合自己的父亲做什么事。肉茎头部顶到生殖腔腔口的时候腔内的宝贝儿也不自觉地跟着动弹。腔内处处布满了能叫人爽的魂儿都飞了的软肉，哪里经得起这一番折腾。释放过一次本来已经软垂的性器这时候又有了抬头的趋势，方才说不出口的话现在也终于能再被快感击垮时说出口了。  
“喻文波你怎么...呜...和你孩子一样欺负我...”  
“怎么能叫我孩子呢，这叫咱俩孩子。”  
喻文波想箍紧王柳羿的腰好让这麻烦又娇嗲的小爱人哪儿也去不了，现在就乖乖坐在他身上躺在他怀里挨操，但碍于人家肚子里有个小祖宗碰不得也只好作罢。空气中弥漫着薄荷巧克力的甜蜜沁凉气息，辛辣的酒气不知何时已经无影无踪。  
“他怎么欺负你了？”  
Alpha调笑完之后还是有点不明就里，对上自家Omega被情欲蒸出了许多水儿的眼睛之后才明白过来是怎么回事。跟着也把自己的手放到王柳羿隆起的腹部抚了抚，喻文波开口就暧昧地不得了，偏生王柳羿又永远学不会拒绝他。  
“啊——原来宝宝和我一起弄得宝贝儿舒服也算是欺负吗？”  
喻文波明知王柳羿话里的此欺负非彼欺负却还是要故问，说实话，天蝎座Alpha吃起醋来连自己的小孩儿都不放过。他不是非要王柳羿做出什么么事情来，他只是想要这么一句话。  
“不，不算...”  
这才对啊。

 

生殖腔的紧锁简直是无声的宣告：可以尽情冲撞这一脆弱的地方了。喻文波何等聪明一个人，又如何读不懂这隐藏语言里的深意。  
“蓝哥之后再给我生个小宝蓝好不好？下一次我就知道你怎么才最爽了，肯定和小宝蓝配合要比现在好，比和小杰克还要好。”  
有人这么在王柳羿耳边说着就又是一记狠顶，顶的他的好蓝哥丢盔弃甲只有窝在他怀里承受、哭泣和浪叫的份儿。喻文波这时候也使坏，把一句好蓝哥叫的婉转悠长，倒显得他才是酒心巧克力信息素的拥有者。实际满室薄荷的冷香也丝毫不能唤起人的理智，至多算是味道冷冽些的催情剂。  
他的好蓝哥就扭过头来看他，眼尾还有一抹刺目的红。这是刚才不由自主落泪的后遗症，并不突兀，反而显得那一张乖乖好学生才会有的脸蛋儿更有魅气。可王柳羿好像就是不善用这张脸现在所带的媚气一样，偏偏在这个时候索取一个亲吻。哪怕他也知道做到这时候的Alpha并不会因为分心去给自己的Omega一个亲吻而停下或减速，反而更有可能加快所取的力度。但，喻文波总归是那个唯一能在王柳羿情绪不安时给予安抚的人啊。  
其实做到后来，王柳羿自己都有些受不住了，有个精力过于旺盛的恋人坏就坏在这里。明明你已经累得气喘吁吁十分受不住了，他还要照着你的敏感点好像永不疲劳似的撞个没完，连最后射精也是这样，非要抵着你的生殖腔口把腔外的肉穴里灌饱精水才罢休。  
有什么白色粘稠的液体混合着透明的液体从Omega已经被操的烂红熟透的穴口流出来，是精液混合着淫液。喻文波倒是目不转睛盯着香艳场面看了许久，王柳羿这香艳场面的主体却不乐意了，懒洋洋地开始发挥自己作为有孕人士的特权——使唤把自己弄得乱糟糟的罪魁祸首带自己去清理。  
喻文波倒是乐得有个这样的差使，毕竟能这么干多半是在他把自家的小爱人干到腿软之后。这之前的事情既满足了自己的爱人又稳固了宝宝的存在，一举两得好事成双，他又哪有拒绝的理由了？  
只是好在王柳羿不知道他这样想，否则必定今后每回入梦时都要在门上安七道锁来防住这腹内孩子的坏爸爸了。

 

END


End file.
